<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Map of Balmora by WellTemperedClavier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528985">Map of Balmora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellTemperedClavier/pseuds/WellTemperedClavier'>WellTemperedClavier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daria (Cartoon), Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Maps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellTemperedClavier/pseuds/WellTemperedClavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I used Inkarnate to put together a map of Balmora that reflects the city described in the story. Inkarnate's a great program, but unfortunately I couldn't find art assets that both resembled Balmora and fit the 2d-style map I wanted to create. Thus, it'll look like a more standard fantasy city--your imagination will have to provide the adobe construction and insect life.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Map of Balmora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used Inkarnate to put together a map of Balmora that reflects the city described in the story. Inkarnate's a great program, but unfortunately I couldn't find art assets that both resembled Balmora and fit the 2d-style map I wanted to create. Thus, it'll look like a more standard fantasy city--your imagination will have to provide the adobe construction and insect life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Key</strong>
</p>
<ol>
<li>Drenlyn Academy</li>
<li>The Lucky Lockup</li>
<li>The Council Club</li>
<li>The Balmora Temple</li>
<li>The Mages Guild</li>
<li>The Fighters Guild</li>
<li>The South Wall Cornerclub/Thieves Guild</li>
<li>Strider Port</li>
<li>Silk-hawker's Street</li>
<li>Dyer's Square</li>
<li>St. Roris Square</li>
<li>Ules Plaza</li>
<li>Shellbreakers Court</li>
<li>Egg Mines</li>
<li>St. Roris Bridge</li>
<li>Duke Vedem Dren Bridge</li>
<li>Foreigner's Span</li>
<li>Hlaalu Council Manor</li>
<li>Morag Tong Office</li>
<li>East Empire Company Office</li>
<li>The Glass Crown (this is a cornerclub, but is the only named cornerclub that doesn't appear in the actual game)</li>
</ol>
<ul>
<li>DM - Daria Morgendorffer - Comfortably in the most middle-class part of the Commercial District.</li>
<li>JL - Jane Llayn - Her apartment is in a fairly typical part of Labor Town, and not too far from the South Wall Cornerclub.</li>
<li>J - Jodie at-Armand - Her home on Silk-hawker's Street shows that her family is wealthy and well-connected.</li>
<li>BT - Briltasi Talori - As a minor noble, the Taloris have a spacious home in High Town.</li>
<li>SG - Synda Grilvayn - Though highly esteemed, the Grilvayns simply aren't powerful enough to live in High Town, so they instead brood in its shadow.</li>
<li>SR - Satheri Roweni - Though quite wealthy, the Rowenis' fondness for outlanders ensures they'll never live in High Town.</li>
<li>TB - Tiphannia Blumius - The Blumius family adopted Tiphannia from Cathnoquey, and they live in a respectable part of the Commercial District.</li>
<li>K - Karl the Unctuous - Both he and his father work for the EEC, which has an office nearby. The power of the company means they can live in the best part of the Commercial District.</li>
<li>JW - Jeval Whitethorn - Jeval lives in the more working-class southern portion of the Commercial District. Though the families here are comfortable, they don't have amenities like indoor plumbing.</li>
<li>KT - Kavon Thanlen - Kavon lives in Labor Town, but spends most of his waking hours in the Commercial District.</li>
<li>TF - Treads-on-Ferns - Though her family is ambitious, Treads-on-Ferns parents have limited financial means. They live on the riverside portion of Labor Town, in sight of the Commercial District that represents their hopes.</li>
<li>T - Todis - This thug resides in a tenement.</li>
<li>JH - Johanna - The Telvanni sorceress hid out in a small home in one of the rougher parts of Labor Town.</li>
<li>TS - Tomal Sloan - He's staying with the Drilers, long-time friends of his family.</li>
</ul><p>I didn't give Andra a location since she lives in a tent and moves around. But she is limited to Labor Town.<br/>
<br/>
Couple notes on the map. High Town is on a hill--I'm not sure how obvious this is, but there are stairs leading to it. You'll notice that the guard towers are exclusively around High Town and not around the rest of the city, so Balmora clearly isn't too worried about threats from the outside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>